pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
PAC Ski Trip 2014
The PAC Ski Trip was a three day/three night weekend getaway. The annoucement was first distributed anonymously to the PAC community on the Holo-Feed. Bergmite Lodge The great room has a very high ceiling which makes that space unavailable on the second floor. However, there is a passway on that floor through the front of the great room—this passway is visible from the great room. Unlabeled or greyed out rooms are off-limits and you better not accidentally find. The exceptions are rooms which are labeled on other floors. The great room has sofa and chair seating for 70, and cushions and bean bags are provided for guests in case seating runs out. The far wall of the great room is all glass, and extends all the way through the attic. From here you can see over the mountains, hills, etc. The rounded area in the front of the building is also glass, and on the attic level there are doors out and a large balcony overlooking the terrain in front of the inn. The attic and basement floors also have glass on the rounded leftmost part of the floor, and the basement has doors and a path leading to the hot tub, fire pit, and pool. There are also doors and a pathway leading from the left side of the library. Thanks to Hoerwick-mun for the amazing architecture art. Weekend Events Various Trainers organised events over the course of the weekend. They were documented on the Lodge's annoucement board . Welcome Bonfire '''(organised by Brendan ) Friday Night 7pm '''Fire-Type Spar (organised by Raira ) Saturday Day 1pm Cards Against Humanity (organised by Clovis ) Saturday Day 2pm Spin the Bottle (organised by Liberty ) Saturday Night 7pm Last Minute Hot Tub Party (organised by Sabine ) Saturday Night 8pm [http://sabine-x-adventure.tumblr.com/post/78937897822 1 , 2 ] Piano Music in the Recreation Room '''(organised by Sharada ) Sunday Day 12pm '''Snowboard Contest (organised by Ryo ) Sunday Night 7pm 'Stargazing on the Balcony '(organised by Seth ) Sunday Night 9pm Rooms There are twelve rooms for sleeping at Bergmite Lodge. Each dorm has four bunk beds and can sleep eight. Sleeping arrangements were organised before the weened began. Room 1 Rori, Birdie. Miles, Tony. Jeong, Sharada. Poe, Benji. Synopsis and information goes here. Room 2 Caroline, Magic. Darcy, Senka. June, Jinx. Adina. Synopsis and information goes here. Room 3 Karril, Sidney. Sly, Keith. Aurelia, Music. Ricky, Nell. Synopsis and information goes here. Room 4 Ryo, Liam. Amelia, Raira. Charlotte, Auga. Sandy, Gabby. Synopsis and information goes here. Room 5 Alex, Pieter. Sabrina, Sabine. Koru, Ven. Mara, Weena. Synopsis and information goes here. Room 6 Keye, Cas. Logan, Filie. Mona, Electra. Mio, Brendan. Synopsis and information goes here. Room B1 (Girls Only) Chloe, Blanche, Jessy, Mayu. Juliet. Synopsis and information goes here. Room B2 (Boys Only) Xavier, Clovis. Seth, Ryn. Mark, Kevin. Caleb, Joel. Synopsis and information goes here. Room A1 Hoerwick, Calme. Catherine, Lilian. Vyse, Tsubasa. D, Milla. Synopsis and information goes here. Room A2 Tom, Nix. Chase. Synopsis and information goes here. Room O1 Roméo, Ehlana. Liberty, Rose. Pandora, Akai. Anca, Raphael. Synopsis and information goes here. Room O2 Whirl, Koyuki. Jackson, Jules. Dusk. Ira. Synopsis and information goes here. Category:Events